Vocaloid - The Hidden Future
by Choconats
Summary: Len and Rin woke up knowing nothing about the world outside or about themselves. They came to know all the others vocaloids like them. But the more time passes, the more they realize that many mysteries are around them. What kind of secrets the humans kept from them? Why aren't all the vocaloids live with each other?
1. Chapter 1 - The Awakening

A few years ago, was born a worldwide phenomenon of new musicians, realizing albums, figurines and even concerts. That was the beginning of the VOCALOID. Originally the VOCALOID began from the simple concept of synthesizing the human vocals for singing and the companies succeed versions of voice synthesizing applications have been sold commercially since then.

My name is Kagamine Len, codename: "CV02" means "Character Voice 02", a male Vocaloid. Me and Kagamine Rin were at first just a simple pair of voicebanks developed by Crypton Future Media. Therefore, we became popular among the humans and later we gain a real body, created by the company. We are almost organic, we like to eat, to sing and play like anyone, but they refer to us as Vocaloids. Our bodies were designed to appear 14 years old teenagers, we have the same blue eyes and blond hair. Rin is a female Vocaloid, also I am a bit taller than her. We were born at the same time, but she woke up first on the day we considered our birth. We aren't real siblings, but I've learned the human concept of twins. Rin and I don't share the same genes, but we have the same creator and we share the same surname. I like to think of her as my 'family'.

It was quite strange to woke up and have a body, hair, clothes, I remember waking up in a white and bright room, full of people, like a hospital, but wasn't a real one, and besides me was Rin, confused as me, even with our data about the Earth and their culture, we knew we were different from the humans around us. I can't imagine how was for the other 'androids', as they call our kind, to wake up alone like this. Because, at least, I always had Rin, we are very close to each other, just one look at her to know, since the beginning, that she was like me gave me a comfortable feeling and release me from the fear. We aren't authorized to meet our creator yet, but Patricia (an American female engineer) said that he described us as having one soul between us two, but I don't have any idea of what this mean.

Just after a few months of training and adapting to the work and ourselves that we became able to meet up with the ones whom came before us, the others Vocaloids.

The employees guided us through door after door, until we arrive in a long empty corridor. They left us alone and locked up the door behind us. We were worried. How they would be? They will like us? Rin was grabbling my sleeve, I stopped and hold her hand, we looked at each other and we gave a deep breath. The silence was uncomfortable, but we kept walking.

And then, we heard music.

It began slowly, but became louder as we approached, rushing towards the sound, each step sounded happier at the rhythm of the music, it was exciting! We turned to the right, it was a studio, like the ones that we had worked before, we looked through the glass and there they were! Singing and playing together, in such a perfect harmony! A woman with pink hair, a mature appearance, wearing old-fashioned clothes, black and yellow, long boots. Adorned by gold curl with the infinite symbol on her chest and a jewel on her neck, water-blue like her eyes. The other was a high-school girl, with blue-green pigtails, wearing a school uniform that match with her hair color on the neck tie and some details on her black long boots and black pleated skirt. Their headsets were glowing with the passion of their notes, so inspiring. I looked at Rin, she had the same bright in her eyes that I felt on my heart to listen. I pulled her arm and we ran to the sheet's support, we picked up the music sheets and read the notes. We moved our fingers with the time. As I was reading the notes they fit like the pieces of a puzzle inside my brain! Soon we learned, we started to sing with them. This music called SpiCa.

When the song ended we heard someone clapping behind us.

"Bravo! Very good indeed."

It was a man with long purple hair. He was tall and looked like a Japanese samurai, wearing a Jinbaori, a kind of kimono which was used as a battle robe. But this have parts of an Japanese armor in a cyber-style. More like our style. Another Vocaloids!

"Gakupo! You came!" The pink haired one rushed to him.

"I couldn't miss this meeting. So, who are the newbies?"

Everyone looked at us.

"M-my name is Kagamine Len and she is Kagamine Rin, codename CV02. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Rin's face was red.

"Oh! They are so cute!" The pigtails girl hugged Rin and then held my hand.

"I am Hatsune Miku, codename CV01. Call me Miku, can I call you Len?"

I felt my cheeks burning.

"S-sure!"

"Don't be shy, you two have beautiful voices. My name is Megurine Luka codename CV03."

She nudged the samurai with her elbow.

"Welcome to the world! I am Kamui Gakupo. Different from you all I was developed by Internet Co. Soon you will meet many Vocaloids created by other companies. I don't believe that everybody will come today, thought."

"Are there so many others?" I asked.

"Of course! With lucky, you can work with the others!" Miku answered.

The door on the other side of the room opened in a burst, I almost had a heart attack! It was a teenager girl, with short green hair, wearing red and white goggles on her head and an orange and green outfit.

"No need for crying anymore, guys! I finally came!" She said, lively.

"So loud…" Gakupo mumbled, annoyed.

Luka giggled.

"Gumi! Come here! These are Kagamine Rin and Len. Guys, she is Megumi, also from Internet Co. like Gakupo." Miku said.

"Just Gumi, please! Oh! Hmmm…" She curved her body to look at our faces closely. She was taller than us.

"You are identical! Are you twins?"

"Well… We born at the same time." Rin answered.

"Oh! So cool! I wish I could have a brother like me."

"Two Gumis? It would be too much for me." Gakupo said.

Miku and Rin laughed.

They seemed to have a very close relationship, like a family. Before, was just Rin and me. We shared the same room, the same home, same routine, everything together.

"You live together?" Rin asked.

Gumi looked at her, surprised.

"No surprise that you are being shy, you two know nothing apart the Crypton schedule of work, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know what you are missing, let us show to you!"

Miku grabbed our hands and with the others leaded us to outside de building, there were no guards, or engineers, not even the production in our way now.


	2. Chapter 2 - VYA

I've never felt this way before, I couldn't tell if Rin was feeling the same way as me right now for the first time. Until now we just keep doing our duties, singing, composing together, studying. The role that they gave to us. Never doing anything out of the line, just because we wanted it. We even passed silently through system check up's every morning by the engineers. We never said to each other out loud how we were feeling, but we could tell. We tried every day to ignore this empty feeling that we had. The engineers are like doctors for machines, they barely speak with us unless it's about our bodies or functions. Except for Patricia. She was a kind lady, in charge of take care of us closely. She was tall, a little chubby. She had long straight black hair, always tied in a unique braid. She wears a marsala sweater and a white coat, like the other engineers. She usually hugged us, eat with us, play with us, teach us and give us clothes. This is what made me though that she was our mother. The very concept of mother that we knew seemed to match with her. Once I called her 'mom' while wishing goodnight, before we went to bed. She made a very surprised look, but gave us a slight smile before heading to her bedroom. I knew that she wasn't our mother, that would be impossible. We never born so we can't have 'families'. But something about calling her a mom and thinking about her this way made me feel comfortable.

Guided by the others we took the elevator and ran through a big modern hall, with an enormous iron monument in the center. We stopped in front of the big entrance doors.

"That's it kids! Don't freak out!" Gumi said.

At each side, Gumi and Gakupo pushed the doors. The light that came from outside made me temporally blind. I scratched my eye with my free hand and looked. It was awesome! It was like the human cities, but it wasn't. This is much more high-tech, there was a square with a big water fountain in the middle, the houses, the commerce, even the cafes around were technological and perfect. Everything was peaceful surrounded by grass carefully cut, except for the streets, made of bright lapped stones. Shrubs and trees were evenly distributed, everything was so clear and bright, the architecture was very futuristic. There were some people walking, talking and playing, many unknow faces, but with one thing in common, they were all vocaloids!

"Where are the humans?" Rin said, surprised.

"This is a Vocaloid City?" I asked.

Miku left our hands and walked ahead. Then she turned to us, in a playful manner.

"Welcome to VYA! The sanctuary of all Vocaloids of the world." She said, raising her arms.

"Of the world?"

"Yeah! You know, there are at least a hundred of Vocaloids around the planet, created by many different companies, in many different countries. They didn't tell you that?"

Rin and I looked at each other. What else they haven't told us?

"Don't worry, you are with us now. We will teach you everything you need to know, it will be easy now that you will be living here." Miss Luka said.

My eyes widened in surprise.

"What? We will be living here?" My body was shaking of excitement by the idea of never coming back to that cold building again. I looked at Rin, she was blushing in happiness. Finally, we were not alone anymore. That comfortable feeling again, warmed my chest. Miss Luka patted our heads.

"The engineers created this for us, away from the humans. To them we are nothing more than entertainment, but here we are real." Gakupo said.

Was really like that? I never give much thought about what they think of us. We just knew that the humans made us to sing and create music. To entertain, to be loved, to be the perfect idols. That is the reason why we loved to sing.

"C'mon! Let's shown them our place!" Gumi said.

"And that mean?" Rin asked.

"That mean that you two will be living with us, at the same house. You are part of the family now." Miss Luka answered.

Family? Real family? Like a human? This was impossible. No! It was REAL! Tears rolled down from my eyes and covered my cheeks. I felt a pain in my chest, a good pain. This feeling was like, if I left a heavy and sad burden behind. That was embarrassing, Rin was crying too, she hugged me and after her Miku, Luka and Gumi hugged us together. Gakupo messed my hair.

"Now it will be much more fun to work together. I can barely wait!" Gumi said.

We laughed.

"Look!" Miku said.

Near the fountain there was a small child, dark brown hair, wearing small pigtails and a Japanese red elementary school uniform and bag, crying loud and a worried adult near her. He also had dark brown hair, dressed in formal attire and wearing glasses.

"Sensei! What happened?" Miku asked the man.

"Oh! Miku! It's nothing, really. Yuki it's just being stubborn again."

Miku crouched to talk with the little girl.

"Yuki-chan. Tell me, what happened?"

Yuki nod, scratching her eyes. Miku held her hand, encouraging her.

"Ga-chan is too busy to play with me right now…"

"No need for crying Yuki, you can come with us! We're just showing the place to our new friends. These are Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len, the CV02. They are twins, isn't that awesome?" Gumi said.

The little girl stopped crying and stared me intensely.

"Len, Rin, she is Kaai Yuki, she lives with us. And sensei as we call is Hiyama Kiyoteru, her partner and teacher, also her caretaker."

I crouched to be at the same level as Yuki.

"Nice to meet you, Yuki-chan! You are very cute." I wanted to be friendly. She blushed really hard, and made a funny face, kneading the tip of her skirt. I embarrassed her? All the Vocaloids here are so full of emotions, like the humans. This way we can almost forget that we are synthetic.

"I'm sorry for the trouble guys…" Kiyoteru said.

"No problem sir. We appreciate the chance to know you all better." Rin said.

Yuki open her bag and grabbed something, she stretched her hand to me.

"Oh! Is that for me?"

She nodded. I open my hand and she put a small candy on my palm. A banana candy. Rin laughed.

"I'm pretty sure It's because your hair looks like bananas!" Rin said.

She was being funny? I almost couldn't believe it. I looked at her, she seemed so happy. I smiled back. I remember back, we used to be so emotionless about all. I felt... Relieve.

"Silly!"


	3. Chapter 3 - My home

It was getting dark, Yuki's stomach made a funny sound.

"Are you hungry Yuki-chan?"

She nodded.

"C'mon guys! Let's go to the dining hall, the droids must be serving by now!" Gumi said.

"Droids?" I asked.

"Yes! Humans are not allowed to come here. All the service, since cleaning to cooking is made by droids. Simple machines in charge to do these tasks for us" Miss Luka said.

"We can never see humans again?"

"That is not what I said. We go out to do the check ups and to meet bands and producers for whom we work for, you will receive a call if they need you."

"We can even do our job in the outside world someday." Yuki said.

The world outside? We know the world outside just by our data, we never saw it with our own eyes. We have even memories about the world. Things like, the rulers, other cultures, the different races and people who lived in it. The forests, the snow, the beaches. But weren't our real memories, just information implanted on us. The only memory that I have that approached to the unknow it was the photograph Miss Patricia showed to me one day. An image captured and made of paper of her little sister on a farm. It was the only photograph that I actually touched in my 'life'. Since we are artificial beings, we just need to receive data with the things we need to know. We never read a book or watched a movie before. We have the human curiosity of wanting to see with our own eyes the outside world, because we were made that way.

"Really?" Rin said.

"Miku's manager told her that if we become more popular our marks will rise and someday we can even do live concerts. Not only clips." Gumi said.

"That is incredible!" I said.

But Miku didn't seem so happy about it. That is suspect. They never tell us anything, how she knows this kind of thing. If we are just obedient machines, why are we treated different?

"Why would Miku's manager tell her that?" I said, in a skeptical way.

Miku's eyes widened. Anybody but me noticed at all. She was hiding something, I could tell.

"Oh! That's right! I always forget that you weren't properly taught about how our community works. Here on VYA we can live like the humans. They provide us homes, families, food, entertainment, clothes. Anything we ask for it's ours. In exchange, we paid for these comfort lives working for them as idols. It's easy! We make contracts with bands and companies and work together to create a music clips or albums. We are all aiming for being one of the top VOCALOID singer. It's everyone's goal. The ones whom succeed gain a pass to work outside, even travel the world. Nobody could do it yet. But our Miku here, she is incredible, the most famous! The first VOCALOID ever made, the CV01! She is the one with the bigger fan club, the humans love her! That is why she have more privileges than us. It's understandable!" Gumi explained.

"The very first VOCALOID? Miku? So, that means we…" I stopped.

How long they made us wait? And Miku? She was alone before us and after we were born, for how long?

"Oh! That's right… You two were born right after her, and yet you were apart until now." Gakupo sound sad saying that.

"Miku… Why haven't you told us?" Rin said. She was worried about her.

At least, we always had each other. Being the only one of my kind… That must have been pretty hard for her. And yet, she is the most talented and lovely.

"I didn't want to upset both of you… I was born four months before you. For two long years I was all by myself… I did want to know you… I hated being alone." Miku's eyes was teary.

Rin and I hugged her tight. How could they do this to her? She was suffering and they watched, doing nothing. I was angry, they kept our family apart, why? What is the reason? Once Miku wiped her eyes and was smiling again I let the girls go ahead for me to talk with Gakupo. We were walking behind them far enough for not to be heard.

"Why they kept us hidden for so long?" I asked him.

He was thinking.

"We can't explain their way of doing things, we are just their creations after all. At least, all this was left in the past." He smiled at me.

I smiled back, but I wasn't feeling like that at all. It is all past, but… Should I forget what happened?

"Here it is! Our home! Come on Len!" Rin yelled to me.

I followed them to the entrance. It was an enormous yellow and white building, like a luxury hotel. It has, at least, five floors. I could guess by the many verandas. There was a beautiful garden on the entrance, with other smaller fountain, palm trees, and hibiscus shrubs around the stones road that lead us to the front doors. Since it was getting dark the lamps lightened one by one, even the fountain had colorful lights. I lifted my head up to the sky. I saw the beautiful dark sky full of stars like scattered glitter. I could forget and forgive everything right now. Rin grabbed my hand and we walked through the entrance hall.

"This is our home, for all the Vocaloids version 2. Our family."

"Only the version 2 live here then?" Rin asked.

"Yeah. The VOCALOID Project has many divisions. On the East is the UTAU Division. On the West the version 3 is being made."

"What about the version 1?"

A cold silence laid between us. I noticed that Miku was staring the ground with a concerned look. There again! What this could possibly mean? I didn't have said anything wrong.

"We don't know about a version 1. Miku was the first for us." He answered.

I don't believe in that. Before a second there is always a first.

"The dining hall is this way!"

Gumi broke the ice and leaded us. Turning the left corridor was the place. The sealing was high and white. The floor was baby blue, some circles and not precise forms covered the floor with white tiles. There were blue neon lamps around the room and a big yellow balcony on the corner. What really surprised me it was the tiny robots, no more than 20 cm, working behind it. They were silver, with big blue eyes, shining like the neon lamps. They had little things on their head that looked like animal ears and they were floating back and forth, doing their chores.

"These are the droids?"

"Yes. Cute, aren't they?" Miku finally seem better.

"Yeah. But there is no point on talking to them. They don't speak and are not pets. They aren't like the rest of us." An unfamiliar voice said from above me.

I looked up and saw a giant Vocaloid. Not that he was a real giant, but he was very tall and had a serious expression. He also had stitches on his forehead that reminded me the tales of the Frankenstein's monster and the skulls on his headphones were also scaring.

"WHAAAAAA!" I didn't mean to yell, but he appeared of nowhere.

Gakupo, Rin and Gumi laugh at me. But the guy didn't seem bothered by it.

"S-sorry about that!" I apologized.

"That is okay, kid. I'm used to that. My name is Big Al, but please, call me just Al." We shake hands.

"I am Kagamine Len and she is Kagamine Rin."

"Why is your design like that?" Rin asked, she had guts for that. I wanted to know, but after what I did I wouldn't dare.

"They must have been inspired by the Frankenstein's monster image. Who knows?"

It's a good thing that we don't really give too much thought to our looks, we aren't human after all.

"Aren't you hungry?" Gakupo pointed to a big feast on a table.

"Great!"

The food was delicious, the best I've ever ate. Maybe was because we were all eating together as a family. And a big family was the best. Sensei was having a hard time trying to make little Yuki eat green vegetables. Soon more people came to join us, like Nekomura Iroha. She looked like an iron cat and has amplifiers for hands. She was younger than us (in human time). I thought it would be hard for her to eat with those hands, she used the droids to help her to eat and do her chores. But this time she was being feed by Lilly, another vocaloid, that looked a bit like miss Luka, but not as seductive as her. She also has blue eyes and long blond hair, but darker than ours. We also met SF-A2 Miki. She was more like a human vision of an android, her legs and arms weren't completely covered by artificial skin like ours, but that didn't make her less pretty or less emotional than us. In fact, she is very funny. A little green boy came too, he's name was Gachapoid, what a funny name, like those Japanese machines of getting dolls. He was around the same age as Yuki, she was really happing for him being here. Gumi had to convince Utatane Piko, a silver haired boy with an ahoge on top of his head that is shaped like the letter "P", to join us, he seems very shy and had a USB for tail. I don't know his age, but he seemed a teenager like me and Rin.

"So, it's everyone here?" I asked, during our discussion on the table.

Everyone in the table looked at each other's eyes. Except for Piko, he seems not give a damn.

"Well… There is more three of us in our family, but we… Uh… Never met them." Miku said.

"What? Why?"

"They never talk to us and refuse to go out their rooms, except for work. We don't even know their faces and the fans can just imagine how they look."

"Who are they?"

"A pair of Japanese girls named Masaoka Azuki and Kobayashi Matcha that share the same room here. And a guy that we don't even know his name, because the only thing written on his door it's VY2. Only the droids are allowed to enter their rooms.

"That is weird! Any of you ever tried to talk to them? Knock their doors, maybe?" Rin said.

"We tried many times, the girls at least reply us. They asked us gently to stop acting friendly. But they seemed very nice girls. The VY2 guy never answered."

"We shouldn't force them to be with us. So, we gave up."

Having a family it's all I ever wanted, maybe it wasn't the same for everyone. I couldn't imagine what would make someone like us choose to be alone. Rin looked at me with a concerned expression, I knew that look, she wanted to talk to them. I made a sign for her, we would talk about that later. I wasn't willing to talk to them in fact. If they didn't want to be disturbed I would respect that. The last thing I wanted was to cause a fuss.


End file.
